


Chibi ASL

by SapphireGarry



Series: Chibi ASL Adventures [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventures of these chibis, Chibi ASL, Garp is as crazy as ever, Marco isn't apart of Whitebeard's crew, Yet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireGarry/pseuds/SapphireGarry
Summary: The three boys of One Piece as children! With Marco along for the ride.





	1. The Boy from the Nobles

So I'm posting this, because one it does have a squeal and I thought to add to it sometime....So these chapters are short since I did start this story at when I started to write on fanficion net so....I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :D

* * *

 

Ace was having such a pleasant afternoon. He was sitting under a tree near some planted stocks of pineapple grow that he had planted. He was munching on one of them. He quietly sneezed as his ears twitched. He looked back in the direction his ears were tilted at.

 

The bushes shifted and out pop a chibi dragon? He went toward the bush to investigate the new chibi when it’s wings stretched out to threaten him. He smacked the wings down sitting down in front of the dragon chibi pointing to his half eaten pineapple then to the stocks that held them.

 

The dragon chibi tilted their head to the side as if he was questioning his line of action then smiled. 

 

The dragon chibi put his hand out to him.

 

“My name is Sabo, what is your name?”

 

Ace raised a eyebrow to the boy when he smiled back and took the boy’s hand.

 

“My name is Ace it’s nice to meet you too.”

 

They smiled at each other. Ace started to walk to one of the stocks that held his favorite fruit. He grabbed one and ran back to Sabo holding it out to him as his sign of friendship. Sabo grabbed it and took a huge bite.

 

Sabo’s eyes turned to stars as he took in the flavor of the sweet fruit. He started to walk to the stocks of pineapple that Ace had been growing. Ace ran in front of Sabo with a worried look in his eye.

 

“I grew these pineapples for my friend so please, don’t eat them all….”

 

Ace could tell Sabo was questioning him but didn’t say anything about it and went to get more of the fruit. Ace watched Sabo go to the stocks of fruit as he breathed a sigh of relief. He had made a new friend but couldn’t tell him of his visitor, who visits him often. Ace ran after his new friend smiling at the thought.

 

_ Time skip, a few days later _

 

Ace and Sabo were fighting, doing practice spars when his special visitor came. He smiled while running to him. As he landed Ace tackled him in a hug, burying his face in fiery feathers but cool to the touch.

 

He heard running just remembering Sabo and turned while his arms were still wrapped around his friend, he looked to his new friend with pleading eyes.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone about him, his name is Marco. He’s my friend, my first friend when I had no one and I thought everyone hated me. I told someone before and they didn’t believe me until someone told them they had seen Marco. They had tried to hunt him but didn’t succeeded  and tried to use me as bait. Marco came to rescue me and got hurt...That’s why I took Marco and came all the way out here and Marco visits me often...please don’t tell….”

 

He held his head in Marco’s feathers feeling Marco’s head being lowered on his. He hadn’t cried since he had heard those men in the bar spit on him and his father’s name...it wasn’t that he cared about his father it was them saying that  **_he_ ** should drop dead.

 

Ace had felt  a hand on his shoulder turning him around feeling his face in a warm chest, drying his tears out.

 

“It’s okay I won’t tell anyone okay, just don’t cry, okay?”

 

I sniffed my snot up and wiped my tears away nodding.

 

Sabo smiled then turned to Marco, who was watching the entire scene. Sabo held out his hand.

 

“Thank you, for taking care of him before I met him, I glad that you and Ace are here, and I want to become friends with you!”

 

Marco looked at the hand before hopping forward to put his beak on the dragon boy’s head.

 

Sabo and Ace smiled at Marco accepting Sabo. One thought popping in their head.

 

“I wonder who’s older? Hm we may need another family member to settle this….”

* * *

 

I hope you did enjoy like the smallest chapter ever but it will get better! I promise. 

Sapphire~


	2. A Monkey Hanging From High?

 

It’s been a few weeks since Ace had meet Sabo. In those weeks he had learned where Sabo came from and why he came so far where he meet Ace.

 

Ace was sitting under marco who was perched on a pineapple stock eating through a pineapple one of the bird’s favorite snacks. Ace started to walk to Marco who had accidently snipped the pineapple from it’s perch.

 

The bird glared down at the offending stock and his pineapple on the ground. I smiled toward him picking up the pineapple. He looked at me before spreading his wings to fly. Ace always loved to watch Marco glide through the air, but Marco didn’t fly far. Marco flew to him and landed behind him sitting down.

 

Ace’s eyes widen and his smile widen as well, with him running and hugging Marco body since he couldn’t reach his neck, now all there was to do was wait for-

 

Ace ears twitched and Marco’s head lifted toward the trees only to see a shadowy figure hopping through the tree leaves...only for them to fall down on the ground. Ace slowly grabbed his pipe weapon and walked toward the figure.

 

Ace leaned over the figure deeming them not a threat, poking what appear to be a body, only for it to scream and him jump back.

 

“Oooowwwww! That really hurt!”

 

Ace blinked and put his hand out. “Hey are you okay?”

 

The crying stopped and they lifted their head to him. It was a child hybrid of a monkey? That’s new, Ace tilted his head while leaning closer.

 

The monkey hybrid puckered his face as if he had a tasted a lemon, his lips went to the side.

 

“I didn’t come here to watch you and that birdy….”

 

Ace popped a vein, not only did the boy just lie but he also told him why he was here, at least he didn’t have to ask….

 

Ace angrily looked down at the boy but then looked at Marco as if asking what to do with the monkey hybrid.

 

Marco looked toward the side of them, Ace did so too, only to see Sabo he smiled at him but only remembering the monkey.

 

Sabo walked toward the hybrid, stopping in front of them raising a hand, patting him on the head.

 

Ace was surprised. 

 

“Sabo what are you doing! I-i-”

 

Sabo also looked surprised but smiled.

 

“We said we wanted a little brother right and don’t you think he came here because of something?”

 

Ace looked at the monkey.

 

“Why did you come here, don’t you have family or parents to be with?!”

 

They shook their head.

 

“I don’t have anyone but my Grandfather and he’s barely here….”

 

Ace couldn’t believe it.

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

“Because I saw you guys here with the birdy….At least that’s better than being alone…”

 

I turned to Sabo who was only looking at them. I walked to the boy and raised my hand to him.

 

“What’s your name? I didn’t really think to ask then, but I am Portgas D Ace.”

 

He smiled and tackled me, me and him going to the floor. He was hugging me?

 

“I’m Luffy! It’s nice to meet you!!”

 

Ace smiled softly at the bo-no luffy. He was glad he had another brother it was nice to have a family.

 

Ace wondered what adventures and where he would go with his new little family.

 

Ace got up with Luffy still attached to him. He walked to Marco and Sabo and fell onto Marco’s wing, and looked at Luffy.

 

“Just being with you awhile is exhausting, because you're so hyper Luffy!”

 

Luffy pout as Sabo laughed and Marco just shook his head.

 

“Ace! Sabo! Stop laughing!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys here with another chapter. so I realize that I didn't put on of all of the chapters of this story on here, again not the brightest crayon in the box. So there wont be anymore end things....couldn't come up with 6 more if i tried, i'm running dry here so anyway I hope you enjoyed this.

Sapphire~


	3. A Cold? Why me?

 

Ace sneezed. How in hell did he get a cold while Luffy didn’t! Luffy was the one playing in the rain, slipping and sliding everywhere while him and Sabo stayed in trying to do the exact opposite that he got!

 

….Well it is Luffy...knowing he probably passed whatever came with him...but how wasn’t he sick…*growl* He felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“Ace you’re doing it again, your growling at the thought of Luffy.”

 

I glared at him while he laughed his ass off, even going as far to grab his stomach and roll on the floor. He gave an evil smile and rushed toward Sabo.

 

Sabo eyes widen knowing me better than even Marco and got up to run but I tackled him to the floor.

 

“You’re laugh at me Sa-bo, I don’t think I heard you right…”

 

“I wasn’t laughing! I swear!”

 

I started to drip boogers on him, while laughing.

 

“Luffy! HELP! I’m being attacked by the booger monster.”

 

My eyes widen knowing that childish Luffy was coming and ducked off of Sabo, thinking of something else. Luffy quickly ran in.

 

“Where is it? I’m going to kick it’s ass!!”

 

I laughed as I pointed to Sabo, knowing that Luffy couldn’t really do any damage to Sabo.

 

“There it is Luffy! It took sabo and is trying to impersonating him!”

 

Luffy gave a loud battle cry as he tackled the “Fake” Sabo. Sabo cried out in surprise as he was tackled.

 

Luffy and Sabo started to fight.

 

“Luffy it’s me, I’m Sabo!”

 

“You’re not Sabo!! That is something the monster would say!!”

 

Sabo and Ace stopped moving to look at Luffy who was still pulling on Sabo’s pink cheeks. Ace started to laugh before making his way to his brothers.

 

“Luffy it’s alright now, you defeated the monster and saved Sabo!”

 

Luffy started to cheer and hugged Sabo, not only restaining Sabo but giving Ace enough time to get away and hiding.

 

“Get back here ACE!!!!”

 

Ace laughed all the way until he realized that he would give away his position to a very pissed off Sabo.

 

He ran until he found Marco’s nest. Good thing he never told Sabo and Luffy where Marco came from and where he lived. For reasons being:

 

One, At the beginning he didn’t trust them(But he did now and it never came up…).

 

Two, He didn’t want Marco to be bothered.

 

Three, He knew Luffy adored Marco and would no doubt drive him up the tree.

 

And Four, Well...it’s just Luffy…

 

Ace started to climb up to the nest under the big leaves until he reached it. When he got to the top he saw a sleeping Marco. He quietly went in the nest to curl up to the soft-warm light blue and yellow feathers. His eyes drooped as sleep started to take him. He sniffled, stiffing up, looking up at Marco for any signs that he woke him up.

 

When he confirmed that he didn’t wake him up, he snuggled to the bird falling asleep, but not before he felt a wing tuck him in futher along with a head resting on his.

 

Ace woke up to find Marco up and preening his wing. He sat up and stretched out his body, noticing that Marco was giving him room to do so.

 

His eyes widen trying to get up before he tripped face planting. He felt being lifted up and Ace was put on Marco’s back. Marco spreaded his wings and flew into the air with me holding onto his neck.

 

I opened my eyes to see us flying over the entire forest, his eyes widening in happiness as he gave a shout with the wind blowing in his hair.

 

It only felt like a few minutes when Marco started to descend, he looked around Marco’s neck and saw Sabo and Luffy.

 

Luffy was crying and Sabo had a worried look on his face.

 

I looked guilty toward them before speaking.

 

“I didn’t mean to worry you g-”

 

I gave a painful grunt as Luffy tackled me and Sabo started to pull my cheeks.

 

“Please, I’m sorry Ace, don’t leave again!!”

 

“BAKA, where did you go to! Did you know how worried me and Luffy were?!?!”

 

“OOoooowwwww!!! LIT ME GOO!!”

 

Sabo and Luffy backed up, with Luffy still crying.

 

“I’m sorry guys!! I’ll never leave without telling you where I go!!”

 

I gave a little bow only for my hair to be mess up and I looked at Sabo knowing it was him.

 

“What the hell was for!?!”

 

Sabo smiled.

 

“Well you are the little brother after all.”

 

I pushed my head against his.

 

“I think you got that twisted your my younger brother, not the other way around!!”

 

“No!! I am!!”

 

“No!! It’s me!!” 

 

“It’s Luffy!!”

 

“Shut up Luffy!!!!”

* * *

Sapphire~


	4. A Day of Summer

 

It’s been a few weeks since he, then Sabo got sick. spring has ended and now it was summer. Ace had be trying to make the most of the hot days with his brothers, Lu and Sabo. Ace had found a space where he and them could swim without the deadly animals and crocs trying to kill them.

 

“Come on guys I found a spot without an animal investion!!”

 

When Lu had heard this he was hyper and jumpy to say the least.

 

Ace had put some leave branches and plants in the way to hide the spot but also made the spot look natural too.

 

Ace had move the stuff away and stepped in while stepping aside for Sabo and Lu.

 

Sabo and Lu’s eyes widen in amazement and wonder for the view...for luffy it was the non-predatory animals he could eat.

 

Ace started to track down the little hill that lead to the waterfall and the lake.

 

Ace looked back at them to see them still staring at the animals(Luffy) and the waterfall(Sabo).

 

“Guys let’s go and play!!”

 

Sabo and Lu smiled running down the hill tackling him into the water...Sabo did...with their clothes on that they had to walk home in...Ace swore if he got a cold again he would strangle Sabo.

 

Ace smiled while putting his hands above his waist.

 

“It’s so on, you asked for it!”

 

Ace and Sabo were playing in the water, pulling each other under the water and splashing each other, when them heard a sniffle.

 

They turned to the noise which lead to Luffy and saw him crying and sniffling. They ran out the water asking him what was wrong but then remembered Luffy couldn’t swim due to him eating a devil fruit.

 

Ace thought of an idea.

 

“Sabo! Lu! Stay here while I go get something really quick!”

 

And without explanation he ran to the bandits house. He remembered of thinking of this problem before he found the spot.

 

When he got there, he went through the door, passing Dadan, Dogra, and Magra saying hi while running to their room (Ace’s, Sabo, and Luffy’s room), grabbing the floaties and running back out the door to the lake.

 

When he got back to his brothers, he saw that Sabo had calmed Lu down enough and was holding him in a hug.

 

He came up to them and and tapped on Lu’s shoulder holding out the gift to him.

 

Luffy sniffled and grabbed the floaties.

 

“What are theses?”

 

“They’re called floaties it keeps you up in the water when you can’t swim, I knew summer was coming up and you couldn’t swim so I got these for you…” I was unsure if Luffy would like them, after all, all you needed to get on his good side was meat.

 

Luffy smiled...impossible wide…*shudder*

 

Luffy tackled him to the ground wrapping his arms around Ace...a few times. Ace hugged back and pulled back.

 

“Why don’t we try them out, huh? Maybe you won’t sink with some support.”

 

Luffy quickly nodded but had trouble putting on the floaties. Sabo and Ace went to one side and corrected the positions of the floaties. When they were on, they went to the lake to try them out.

 

They got in, and Sabo and Ace started to lift Luffy on his back, with Luffy panicking but calming down knowing we were next to him.

 

Sabo let go but still next to Luffy, just in case when I let him go, he sank. Ace let him go and Luffy was floating!...Until he got to excited and accidentally sank, so they had to bring him up.

 

They spent the afternoon teaching Luffy a bit about swimming. Well, Sabo did at the end, Ace went to get food for the bandits and themselves after all.

 

When they got back, the bandits cooked the animal they brought back and fought for the meat as usual.

 

They were tired then went to bed...trying to with Luffy bouncing all over the place. *Twitch* Twitch*

 

“Stop being so hyper and go to sleep!!!” Sabo and He have had enough and so did Dadan, because she came in screaming too.

 

“BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BRATS!!”

 

Sabo and Ace had kicked Dadan in the face.

 

“You’re too loud too!!”

 

Hey guys here's a new shot to this story and I hope you enjoyed, please leave some suggests if you have any and review and tell me what you think.

* * *

 

Sapphire~


	5. His Fist of Love

 

It was that time of the year. The time Ace and Luffy dreaded.

 

“Why are you guys so gloomy?”

 

Lu and I were sitting in the corner, not sobbing but depressed that our gramps was coming. Gramps was like a hurricane you could take shelter from it would always find you no matter what.

 

“If you knew Sabo you wouldn’t be asking that question to me but Lu the most.”

 

Sabo turned to Luffy.

 

“What is Ace talking about Luffy.”

 

Luffy shuddered at the idea of Garp or Gramps as we called him. Ace started to get protective of the idea of Garp throwing Lu into a ravine or a crocodile pit, then he got mad. Who throw a kid into a pit of crocodiles!?!

 

Lu started to cling to Sabo and Him, but he didn’t cry but started to sniffle.

 

“You guys would come and get me right?”

 

Of course I knew what he meant but Sabo made a questioning face at me for more explanation. I huffed and told him the little bit of how they had meet up to the point Lu had meet Sabo too, also mentioning the way Garp throws Lu into danger to make him tough.

 

Don’t get him wrong Lu needed to toughen up and this Mountain was the ultimate test of survival but it was a bit excessive at times. Sabo nodded at Ace getting the point if he was mad Sabo didn’t show it. 

 

Sabo only smiled at Luffy.

 

“If your Gramps is coming I better introduce myself and help you survive him Luffy!”

 

Luffy smiled and hugged Sabo, while I shook my head. It’s his funeral…*Sigh* Why did he always get dragged into these messes?

 

* * *

 

 

Dadan and the rest of the bandits were preparing for Garp’s arrival...and what does this mean? It means that Dadan was always telling them not to tell Grap what they have been doing to them, in terms of working them at least(Chores) Which they never did.

 

It was the end of the week and Garp was late, he was supposed to be here yesterday. Ace grumbled.

 

“ Why can’t the Marines ever be on time? ” .

 

“WAS WHAT THAT MY LOVING GRANDSON!!!!”

 

Ace was hit on the head really hard, enough to make a good size lump. Luffy and Sabo started to panic, shaking Ace, who was lifting his hand up saying he thought the birds flying around his head were pretty.

 

“Ace stay with us!”

 

“NOO AAACCEE!! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ACE GRANDPA!!”

 

“IF HE CAN’T TAKE A HIT THEN HE CAN’T BE A MARINE!!”

 

Sabo was baffled as he continued to shake Ace until he rocketed up from his spot then proceeded to kick Garp right in the face. Ace was seething to say the least.

 

“BAKA!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!”

 

Grap only laughed at Ace’s misfortune.

 

“You brat, if you known I was coming then you should’ve been prepared!”

 

It took everything that Sabo had to keep Ace from,  **_Himself_ ** , getting the short end of the stick. Sabo furthered pulled Ace back as Ace was hurling swears at Garp. Garp with his aloof attitude shook the insults right off. 

 

Ace calmed down enough to remember why he was here with Sabo in the first place, Ace looked around for Luffy when he noticed that Lu was laughing on the ground having the best time of his life. Ace raised a fist only for Sabo to hold him back for the second time.

 

“No Ace! We came to help Luffy, remember?!”

 

Ace smiled.

 

“I’ll help him alright when my fist goes upside his head!!”

 

Lu was no longer laughing but shaking in fear of Ace. If there was one thing scarier than Lu’s Gramps is Ace when he is angry.

 

Luffy started to snot and cry as he ran away from Ace. Ace broke free from Sabo then proceeded to chase after Luffy, Sabo’s eyes widen before he went after Ace.(What is this a scooby-doo chase scene XD)

 

After a few minutes of Luffy running he got lost...in a part of the forest that he didn’t recognize. Luffy’s mouth puckered and he start to sniffle.

 

“AACCEE!! SSABBOOO!!”

 

Luffy was starting to hear things and normally he wasn’t scared but he was somewhere he didn’t know. Luffy started to think of what Ace and Sabo would do, a lightbulb appeared over Luffy, he looked up at it before checking it to see if he could eat it, he couldn’t.

 

Luffy remembered Ace telling him about where Marco was nested and decide to look for the birdie.

 

“MMAARCCCO!!! ARE YOU HERE!!”

 

Luffy kept calling but didn’t get a respond so he started to-. Luffy felt a swish of air then found himself bathed in a light blue glow. He looked up to see the bird and hugged him while starting to cry.

 

“I w-w-was so scared!! I was running from A-ace and Sabo and-and we got separated and I was alone and-.”

 

Marco was looking at the boy in his chest recognizing that this boy was Ace’s brother who he had meet before. He lifted the boy onto his back with the help of the boy and flew into the sky. Luffy let out a scream of excitement and started to whoop.

 

Marco looked down to try to find the tree house that the boys built. Once he found it he landed on the flagpole, finding no one in. Marco let the boy down on the wood hopping down himself. Marco wrapped himself around the boy who need the comfort before finding the boy asleep a few moments later.

 

He remained awake just in case anyone came, whether it be anyone who saw him or Ace. It has been hours at the most before he heard any sound other than the boys snores, which was footsteps.

 

The small shadows he saw where Ace’s and his brother. Then he heard “LU!!” “LUFFY!!” Ace and the boy came up to him as they started to check the boy for wounds. They breathed a sigh of relief. Ace looked angry then the look turned to worry.

 

“I’m glad your ok Lu….”

 

Ace and Sabo collapsed next to Marco as they had been searching all afternoon for Puffy after they had lost him.

 

Ace and Sabo fell asleep too as they nestled into Marco’s feathers.

 

 

**Next morning**

 

Ace woke up with Macro and his brothers be his side, Ace was looking at his family of misfits but his nonetheless. He smiled, going back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

~SapphireGarry


	6. Losing a Friend?

 

Ace hit Luffy with his pipe, making a lump form on his head.

 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous the forest is Lu, if Marco hadn’t come you might have been eaten by the mountain bear or tiger, what would have I done!? HUH!?!”

 

Lu for once didn’t start to cry but pouted, looking like he had ate a sour lemon. Ace was fuming but seeing Luffy, calmed down and puffed his cheeks. Ace then turned away from Lu so that his face wasn’t seen.

 

“Well...you weren't hurt so...never do that again you hear me Lu?!”

 

Luffy just nodded and hugged Ace, with Ace hugging back. Suddenly Ace felt another pressure against him but from behind.(This sounds so wrong XD) Ace slightly turned his head and saw Sabo hugging him from behind.

 

Ace split up the hug and stepped back coughing in his hand.

 

“Alright enough of that...Anyway it’s the last days of summer and we didn’t get to enjoy it with Garp so let’s go do something.”

 

Sabo and Lu both nodded but they all st thought that maybe Marco would want to join us….”

 

Ace hadn’t even thought of Marco. Ever since Sabo and Lu had come into his life, he forgot his first friend and his promise to Marted to think. What could they do before the end of summer?

 

Lu jumped up and started to run in a random direction, with Ace and Sabo running after him.

 

“Lu wait!! What did I say!!

“Luffy!! Hold one a minute!!”

 

Luffy continued to run before he stopped in front a a big tree with vines coming down it.

 

Ace and Sabo caught up to the rubber boy and BOTH Ace and Sabo hit him on the head, which was rare for Sabo.

 

“Lu what did I say about running without us like last time!!”

“Luffy, you can’t just run off!! You got lost last time you did that!!”

 

“But I was running to Marco this time!!”

 

Ace and Sabo started to look around and looked at Luffy.

 

Since through the days of summer, he hadn’t thought of Marco…. Ace felt really bad now.

 

Ace without Sabo and Lu started to climb the tree on the vines to get to Marco’s nest. When he arrived at the top he didn’t find Marco there.

 

In his panicked mind he had thought Marco had left and climb down past Lu and Sabo who were climbing up and ran into the forest.

 

Ace looked for hours at the places that he and Marco went to but couldn't find Marco anywhere...Ace had messed up and Marco was gone.

 

Ace was walking through the woods, tears starting to well up in his eyes when he bumped into something...or rather someone?

 

Ace looked up with tears in his eyes from realizing that Marco wasn’t here and wouldn’t come back ever.

 

He had bumped into a man. A man? What was someone else doing here unless they were a tourist or stupid?

 

Ace took in the appearance of the man in.

 

He had a pineapple top shaped haircut.

 

Lazy eyes.

 

A purple jacket with a light blue sash.

 

Navy blue pants that went below his knees.

 

And had opened toed sandals.

 

He flinched when he heard a voice cut through his thoughts.

 

“Why are you crying, yoi?”

 

Ace touched his face, there were still tears on his face. He wiped them off, and scowled at the man, forgetting questioning the man and why was he here.

 

“I’m not crying!!”

 

The man simply shrugged and started to walk away. Ace looked back before turning to leave, then remembered Marco. Ace turned around and ran to the man, tugging on the man’s sash. The man turned around and looked down at Ace. Ace hated to rely on people but Marco was more important.

 

Ace’s was looking down, thinking how to ask the man without putting making the man suspect anything about Marco.

 

“Is there something you need little boy?”

 

Ace grew angry.

 

“I’m not a little boy!!”

 

Ace shook his head that didn't matter Marco did. Ace faced the man.

 

“I wanted to ask something…”

 

The man only looked at Ace waiting for the question. Ace went on.

 

“It’s a friend of mine and he went away...it’s because I forgot about him...I don’t deserve it but I wanted to find him and say sorry!”

 

Ace huffed after his speech and looked down. 

 

“What does he look like?”

 

Ace looked up. He was surprised that the man was willing to help him...he must be a tourist...because he didn’t know about  **Him** .

 

Ace for once smiled.

 

“He’s actually a bird...but he’s very unique. He has the colors of yellow and light blue that align his feathers. He has dark blue rings around his eyes and he has ring tails!”

 

The man looked surprised, as if he wasn't expecting that answer.

 

“Please you have to help me find him!!”

 

The man looked at Ace with a neutral face.

 

“How do I know you're not like the others? Who will catch him and imprison him, yoi?”

 

Ace looked at the man with horror then angry.

 

“If you know Marco then you would know that I would never do that to him!!”

 

The man leaned forward, his eyes looking into Ace’s eyes, looking for the truth.

 

“Birds can’t talk, yoi….” 

 

“Marco is different!! He knows what I’m saying!!”

 

“How different?”

 

Ace was tired of these 20-20 questions and was on the verge of crying, he was clearly wasting his time here.

 

“If  **YOU** won’t help me find  **MY BEST FRIEND** then  **I’LL** do **IT!!**

 

Ace tried to run past the man, but the man grabbed his arm.

 

“Stop Ace...You’re hurting yourself yoi….”

 

Ace stopped and looked at the man.

 

“ How do you know my name? ”

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out Ace. You know Ace, I’m not mad at you for having found brothers...I’m glad you have family now yoi…”

 

Ace started to let some tears out and hugged Marco.

 

“You never told me you could turn human Marco….”

 

Marco hugged back.

 

“I didn’t need too, I was content where I was, and I wouldn’t leave I promised you I would go out to sea with you, remember?”

 

Ace nodded into the Marco’s coat. He suddenly remembered Lu and Sabo.

 

“Oh no...I left Sabo and Lu!! After I told Lu not to do the same thing...He starting to rub off on me.”

 

Marco chuckled.

 

“So come one let’s go meet them.”

 

Ace looked up at Marco.

 

“B-but you're still human….”

 

Marco shook his head and grabbed Ace’s hand.

 

“Doesn’t matter yoi. Let’s go."

* * *

 

Sapphire~


	7. Out to Sea!

It was 3 years later after Ace had went to look for Marco, had found him and reintroduced him to his brothers. Sabo was cautious at first but when Marco showed Sabo his powers, he was all for Marco bring there. Lu to say the least was excited, like he had ate too much sugar. He wanted to ride Marco in his phoenix form. Marco had no objections.

 

Ace,Sabo and Luffy started to grow up, and develop their skills and fighting styles better than ever as well.

 

Sabo decided to stick with the pipe he had picked up with Ace when they meet, leaving with a guy named Dragon. Ace and Luffy at first been against it but after made sure that Sabo called them every week when he left. At first Ace and Luffy were against it but then they saw how important it was so on the condition that Sabo would call every week or so, they let him go.

 

Luffy got better at using his moves, being able to pull his limbs back faster than ever. He had even been working on the techniques he had made, training with Ace.He also worked on powering up the techniques that he already had with some new ones as well with Ace.

 

And Ace had been doing training with Marco, honing his hand to hand and leg training. Ace had been pushed hard by Marco. After all Marco said he would only teach Ave if he was serious. Marco had agreed to train him as long as Ace didn’t start fights on his own and would take the training seriously. 

 

By now Ace and Sabo were 17 years old with Luffy growing up to be 14 years old. Ace and Luffy had been going to visit Mikano more now they were grown up, well it was more like Luffy running there with Ace following behind.

 

Sometimes when Lu went to visit Mikano, Ace would stay back and hang out with Marco. He remembered when Marco had asked him why does he go to him, maybe Marco expected a different answer since he was so surprised by his but he had told Lu ran to her bar and Ace followed to make sure he was okay.

 

The times he stayed at the treehouse he usually went to Marco’s nest to find him there or at the beach where they first meet. Ace first went to Marco’s nest climbing up the vines, peeking over the edge to see him laying there with his eyes closed.

 

Ace was about to leave, when he heard his best friend's voice.

 

“Come up here Ace...I’d like some company up here….”

 

Ace smiled, climbing up to crawl across to Marco. Ace laid his head over Marco’s lap closing his eyes, happy that Marco’s nest was in a place where the sun hit. Ace for a while now had a crush on Marco, maybe it was admiration but he did like Marco.

 

Ace was surprised when he felt a hand run through his hair, slowly petting him. Ace turned on his side to put his face in Marco’s lower abdomen. Ace closed his eyes as the stroking continued until he fell asleep.

 

When Ace woke up noticing that there was no Marco. Ace was slightly disappointed but tried not to show it, Ace sighed before he got up. What Ace wasn’t expecting was a gust of wind before something light blue landed in front of him, he raised his arms in front of his eyes when it happened.

 

Ace let his arms go to his side when he saw Marco there in his phoenix form. Marco turned from his current form to his human one and came over to Ace ruffling his hair. Ace tried to defend himself but found that he didn’t want to.

 

“There’s breakfast down the nest, it’s a crocodile, enjoy….”

 

Ace smiled at Marco, before grabbing the man’s sleeve and tugging him down with him. He watched as Marco smirk before he roughly grabbed Ace, and put him on his back flying high. Ace put his arms around Marco’s neck but was looking around the spot that was the forest now.

 

They didn’t fly far or for that long but Ace was happy nonetheless. They landed after maybe an hour of flying or so. Ace started to make a fire for cooking the crocodile, letting the food sit.

 

Marco was sitting crossed leg leaning his back against a tree with his eyes closed. Ace started to think. Would Marco come with him to sea? Maybe it was one of those promises to kids where you tell them something but you’re hesitant about it….

 

“Marco? If I asked you to join me when I go out to sea, would you?”

 

Ace was intently looking at Marco, seeing that his eyes were still closed meant that he didn’t hear the question because he was fell asleep….*Sigh*

 

“You probably would have said no anyway….”

 

“Who said that I would say no?”

 

Ace blushed putting his head back up to see Marco with his eyes still closed, he had heard the man quite clearly….? Ace shrugged his shoulders before getting up to turn the food over for the other side to roast when he was grabbed. Marco had a hold on him around his waist.

 

“I told you I would help you in your dream, Ace….”

 

Ace was blushing at this point, how could he not with Marco holding around the waist?!? Ace nodded not trusting his voice, moving to get up to turn the food. Ace found he couldn’t move out of Marco’s iron grip, with him looking at Marco. Ace put his face in Marco’s neck.

 

“Marco...can you let go please….?”

 

He felt Marco breath before Marco suddenly got up with Ace in his arms switching them so Ace’s back was against the tree with his legs wrapped around Marco waist and his arms around Marco’s neck so he didn’t skid down the tree.

 

Before Ace knew it and without thinking pushed his lips against Marco’s. Ace blushed about to pull back but Marco pushed forward to not break their contact. Ace tangled his fingers in Marco’s hair. After a few minutes they broke off for air, Ace pushing his face into Marco’s chest being effectively turning into a tomato….

 

Ace felt himself being shook, looking at Marco seeing him be completely still? Ace blinked and when opening his eyes felt to be a dream he had….Of course it would be a dream….

 

Ace saw kneeling in front of him with his hand pull back. Ace got up smiling at Marco, grabbing his hand. Ace had been sleeping in the nest for so long his stomach had started a strike against him it seemed, it was loudly growling at him.

 

“Come on Marco let's go and get something to eat! I don't think I can last any longer!”

 

Marco chuckled at that. What I didn't notice that Marco never pulled away from his hand….

 

_ 3 years later. Start of Ace’s adventure. _

 

Ace was now 16 ready to sail out, unlike Sabo who set out with powerful people when he was 10. Ace was given gifts from the people he loved, Dadan gave him a beautiful red bead necklace like hers...she wasn't a bad hag after all. Luffy found his hat that he now wore, saying the were twins now. Makino had given a few days of good sake. The bandits gave him a farewell party the night before. Marco, he had given Ace his company and a crest bejeweled knife, Ace loved it, he needed a weapon anyway.

 

Ace was walking to the boat he had obtained from the Gray Terminal. It was a simple boat with a room on it, with some sake, food and money as well. Ace saw a crowd of people on the cliff where his boat was.

 

“Oi! Are you guys here to wish me farewell?!?” 

 

Everyone turned around from the boat storming him, giving him hugs and pats on the back. He smiled at all his friends and family. Ace looked around seeing everyone but Marco, he must be on the boat.

 

“Hey Ace! Who is the man on your boat?!?’

 

Ace had been tackled by Lu during that sentence, with them looking at each other and laughing. Ace and Lu spoke at the same time.

 

“That’s Marco, my first friend!”

 

“It’s the birdman, he's Ace’s boyfriend!”

 

Ace turned a tomato red at that. He couldn't believe Lu had said that! Dadan looked pissed at that.

 

“Marco is not my boyfriend!”

 

“Good because I didn't approve of him! I don't need another bad influence on you!”

 

Ace started to laugh at that. Dadan talking about influences was just hilarious! Ace stopped laughing when a pair of arms wrapped them around his waist.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Ace looked back seeing half-lidded eyes looking at him. Ace smiled at the man before being bombarded with questions from everyone but Lu.

 

“Where did you meet him?!?”

 

“What is your relationship with Ace?”

 

Makino and Dadan really did care for him didn't they….? Ace asked their questions with honesty and vague descriptions. He didn't want them getting ideas….Ace heard Marco chuckle before being carried bridal style to the boat. Ace started to squirm in Marco's grasp.

 

“My name is Marco, I meet Ace when he was 10 years old and I will be accompanying him on adventure through the sea... objections?”

 

They shook their heads before Marco board the ship with Ace in arms. Marco and Ace waved to the bandits, friends and Luffy before setting the sail and Ace being carried to the room.

 

“Marco put me down! I can walk!”

 

* * *

 

Sapphire~


End file.
